Magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging method of generating an image from a magnetic resonance (MR) signal generated associated with magnetic excitation by a radio frequency (RF) pulse having the Larmor frequency for nuclear spins of a subject placed in a static magnetic field. In the field of the magnetic resonance imaging, non-contrast magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) has been known as a method of acquiring an image of a blood vessel, without using a contrast agent.